Bad Girls Deserve Punishment
by Arwen17evenstar
Summary: FairyQueen/SwanQueen vampire threesome, lots of smutty goodness! Non-consensual warning! Emma/Regina/Tinkerbell
1. Chapter 1

_This all takes place in Storybrooke instead of Neverland, so just go with it. I hate Neverland because it's so boring being in the jungle every frickin' episode._

* * *

Regina Mills returned to being mayor in the small town of Storybrooke. Snow and Charming had proved to be completely inept in running the town whatsoever, so Regina simply dressed herself as usual and showed up for work. When she passed the janitor in the hallway, he stared at her in shock. She merely glared him into submission. When she walked through the door into her office, the secretary looked relieved instead of fearful. In fact, it had been the secretary who had contacted the Queen to whine about how nothing was getting done and Snow kept shoveling _everything_ onto her like she was the mayor.

If there was one thing Regina did it well, it was that she knew how to run a tight ship. A shepherd-pretending-to-be-a-king and a spoiled princess expected to marry a king and produce heirs, weren't much to work with. But Regina had been raised all her life with the intention that she would _rule_, not just be an ignorant, ornamental spouse to a king.

Regina sat down behind her old desk with a vicious feeling of satisfaction. The people might still hate her, but currently they hated the anarchy the town had descended into a lot more. No one was taking care of the city sewers, garbage, law enforcement, or any other number of vital necessities. Regina quickly remedied that problem by calling up the appropriate people and giving them an earful about getting back to work if they ever wanted to see another paycheck in the mail again. Some of them whined they wanted to go home to their own world, but she reminded them that for the time being they were still in this world and this world required money to be able to feed yourself and your family.

* * *

Regina finished washing the dishes after dinner that night in her very empty, lonely house. Henry was still living with Emma in Snow's flat. She never saw him except rare glimpses of him entering the school building when she drove by on her way to work. He never looked for her nor noticed her.

Regina poured herself a glass of apple cider and meandered outside to sit on the back porch overlooking her garden. She pondered her life. With Henry's absence there was no one to talk to or interact with. And she was quickly running out things to do to keep her mind occupied and away from the gaping hole in her life. A rustle in the bushes at the side of the house caught her attention.

She quickly stood up to defend herself as a person showed themselves in the moonlight. It was Tinkerbell. Regina hadn't seen the fairy in forever, but she supposed she was just one more angry victim of the curse. The fairy was covered in grim and dirt. A far cry from her pretty emerald sparkle self that Regina had seen the last time.

"You look awful." Regina commented.

"You think you can just sweep what you did to me under the rug?" Tinkerbell asked her furiously.

"Come and get me, Tinkerbell." Regina challenged her.

Tinkerbell approached swiftly and Regina knew darkness.

* * *

Regina groggily awoke on the floor of her bedroom with Tinkerbell standing over her. Her hands were tied by ropes.

"I'm guessing from the bondage you're not here to make friends?" Regina snarked at her with exhaustion.

"You're going to pay for what you did to me." Tinkerbell swore.

"I don't know about that, dear." Regina licked her lips. "I don't know what you knocked me out with, but it wasn't magic."

"Which means you don't have magic anymore." Regina concluded quickly and stood up.

"But _I_ do." Regina ripped through the ropes like they were nothing.

Tinkerbell was on her in an instant, pressing a poisonous blade to her throat.

"So you're going to kill me in cold blood?" Regina questioned her quietly.

"Here, let me make it easier for you." Regina stuck her hand in her chest and viciously ripped out her own heart. She handed it over to a shocked Tinkerbell.

"You want to kill me?" Regina taunted, "Well go ahead, dear. All you have to do is _squeeze_."

Tinkerbell squeezed the heart slightly in response and Regina released a small gasp of pain.

Tinkerbell stared at the dark heart in her hand for a moment, but then handed it back to Regina. "Put that back where it belongs. I'm not going to kill you, Regina."

Regina stared at her in wonder and put her heart back in her chest. But as soon as she finished doing that, Tinkerbell grabbed her by the neck and jerked her head back by the hair. "Instead I'm going to make you wish you were dead."

Tinkerbell bit deeply into the Queen's neck as Regina released a scream of agony.

* * *

Regina awoke on her bed. She had been carelessly tossed there, shoes and all. Feeling her neck, her fingers came away covered in blood, and she dashed into the bathroom. Examining herself in the bathroom mirror, she discovered her nice shirt was covered in blood, but as she cleaned herself up there were no wounds on her neck.

"Newsflash, your majesty." Tinkerbell suddenly appeared in the doorway, "I'm not a fairy anymore, but I am a vampire. I've shared my curse with you. Now you will suffer the same way I did for years."

"No...vampires don't exist!" Regina exclaimed fearfully.

"They do in other worlds. Just not the Enchanted Forest." Tinkerbell walked up to her, getting in her face. "You have no idea what I went through after you rejected my offer."

Tinkerbell smirked and gently stroked the side of Regina's face. "But now... you'll have first-hand experience." She kissed her lightly on the lips and left a shocked Regina standing in the bathroom.

* * *

The next few weeks proved to be absolute hell for Regina as her body constantly craved blood that she couldn't provide. She barricaded herself in her house and considered staking herself...except she didn't know if a stake would actually kill her or just hurt like hell. She didn't know the truth about vampires' abilities, only all the different myths surrounding them. So far her body was proving to be fairly indestructible.

The town sheriff, Emma Swan, finally showed up to check the house, after the secretary of the mayor's office kept calling to complain about the mayor's absence and the paperwork that was piling up.

"Regina, open this door or I'll break it down!" Emma Swan yelled and banged on the door.

Regina reluctantly opened the door. "Hello, Sheriff Swan. Can I help you?"

Emma stared at the pale, sweaty, disheveled mayor peeking out into the weak sunlight of the morning. She'd never seen the mayor with a hair out of place. It made the woman look human.

"Are you sick or something?" Emma asked nervously.

"Yes, you incompetent. Isn't it obvious? I have the flu." Regina hissed.

"But you've been gone for weeks, Regina. Maybe it's time to go to the hospital."

"What doctor would save the life of a former Evil Queen?"

Emma shoved her way inside.

"Miss Swan!" Regina screeched indignantly. "Remove yourself from my property at once!"

"Nuh uh, not until I'm sure you aren't gonna die on me. Henry would never forgive me if I let his mother die of pneumonia."

"I don't have pneumonia. You can leave."

"Go get in bed, Regina. I'll make tea."

Regina left the room. Not because she gave up, but to escape the delicious warm smell of Emma's body. She could taste the blood of the Swan on the air. The desire to bite her was overwhelming.

Emma came up to her bedroom later carrying a tray of hot soup and a collection of medicines.

She discovered Regina had buried herself under the covers and was refusing to come out.

"Come on, Regina! Eat the damn soup!" Emma tugged on the blankets.

"No!" Regina pouted beneath the blankets. "Nothing you're doing is something I haven't already done myself!"

Emma ripped the blankets away from her anyway and Regina hissed at her in frustration, fangs bared, eyes glowing purple.

Emma backed up immediately. "Regina, what the hell?!"

"You're an idiot." Regina slid out of bed as gracefully as a predator.

"I'm so hungry and since you're too much of an idiot to leave..." Regina grabbed Emma by the neck.

"You want to help me, Miss Swan?" Regina whispered into her ear. "Well be my guest..."

She sunk her fans into the delicate pale flesh of Emma's neck.

Emma didn't even have time to scream before Regina's mind enveloped hers, caressing and needy, smothering all protest. Emma could feel Regina's need in her mind. A need so overpowering it felt like love...except she realized it was a love for her blood, not her.

Like a cat with her favorite bowl of cream, Regina completely ignored her surroundings, which gave Emma the opportunity to pull out a pocket knife and slice open Regina's forearm.

Regina hissed and immediately released her, clutching her arm. Emma backed away warily, holding the knife in front of her, hand clasped over her neck wound.

"I thought you were a witch, not a vampire, Regina." Emma spoke into the dead silence.

Regina pounced on her like a furious cat, knocking away Emma's flimsy weapon. "I'm currently both."

Pinning Emma to the ground, Regina drained her to the point of death before coming back to her senses.

* * *

Emma moaned and shielded her eyes against the bright sunlight coming in through the window._ Did Mary __Margaret __open her window blinds__ again? _Emma thought to herself, annoyed.

But as she rolled onto her side, she realized she wasn't in her own bedroom...and every memory from last night came crashing back.

She was lying in Regina's bed and Regina was curled up right next to her asleep. Emma tried to get up immediately, but Regina muttered "mine" in her sleep and pulled Emma against her. Emma struggled fiercely, which woke Regina up.

"Let go of me!" Emma howled.

Regina let go as soon as she realized who she was holding. Emma jumped off the bed and stared at her.

"You can clean yourself up in the bathroom, Miss Swan." Regina gestured carelessly.

Emma raised her eyebrows. "You tried to kill me!"

"No, I didn't. I was hungry and you were annoying." Regina dismissed. "Although I think I may have accidentally turned you."

"WHAT?!" Emma raced into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror.

She was pale and her neck was drenched in blood but there was no wound. Emma breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't look any different. Regina was just taunting her.

She cleaned herself up and prepared to leave this madhouse.

"Where do you think you're going?" Regina asked as Emma collected her pocket knife and jacket.

"I'm going home. I'm not going to be your snack bar anymore."

"I wasn't joking. I turned you." Regina told her in a bored voice. "It might take a few hours before the symptoms begin to appear, but then you'll want to eat the entire neighborhood. Do us both a favour and stay away from Henry."

"You're crazy." Emma stomped out.

* * *

Only two hours later, Emma blew off work and was back on Regina's doorstep. Regina opened the door and let her in silently.

"Damn you, you bitch!" Emma threw Regina up against the wall and pinned her there with an arm. "What the hell did you do to me?"  
"I'm new to this vampire stuff too. So I don't have many answers for you." Regina told her calmly.

Emma growled but released her from the wall. "I'm starving!" she declared. "Everyone smells like a cheeseburger."  
Regina laughed. "That's what you smell? Everyone smells like apples to me."

"But here's the real difference. I just fed on your blood last night, so I'm not hungry at all right now. But you...you must be positively starving." Regina purred sadistically. "Welcome to the last few weeks of my life, trapped in this house."

"I am going to stake you." Emma grounded out through clenched teeth.

"Don't blame me." Regina walked away into the living room. "Blame the vampire who turned me and left me to rot."

She poured two identical glasses of apple cider before settling in front of the fire. Emma knocked hers back in one gulp and then grabbed the brandy bottle.

Emma had finished half the bottle in silence when her cell phone rang. It was her mother.

"Uh, hey Mary Margaret. Well...Regina has the flu and I'm taking care of her...yeah." Emma mumbled into the phone, "Well...she's really sick and think it's best if I stay here til she gets better. I don't wanna expose Henry to it, so you shouldn't even come over here, ok?"

* * *

"Regina, what are we gonna do? That flu excuse will only buy us a couple of days before Mary Margaret comes here to break the door down, convinced I've been murdered by you!"

Regina chuckled, "But I already have murdered you."

Emma glared at her stonily. "You're not funny."

They'd taken to feeding on each other. But you could only recycle the blood back and forth between them so many times before they both were left hungry and craving fresh human blood.

"Emma..." Regina's lips parted, her pupils dilated.

"Stop it! You're doing it again!" Emma backed away.

After some experimentation, Regina discovered she held a certain amount of sway over Emma's thoughts and emotions, probably because she turned Emma. Making Emma beg to be fucked by her had been an exquisite moment.

"_Say it.." Regina purred, eyes glowing purple._

"_No." Emma's whined pitifully._

_Regina nipped her neck lightly._

"_Mommy..." Emma whimpered in defeat._

_Regina thrust her fingers inside, which set Emma off immediately. "oh please Mommy...fuck me, Mommy."_

"_Good girl." Regina pushed her to orgasm._

Smirking to herself at the memory, Regina knew exactly what she'd do when Snow showed up at the house demanding to see Emma.

* * *

"I didn't order Chinese food. I got something better." Regina pulled an unconscious Snow into the living room while Emma watched horrified.

"Come here, baby. It's time for you to feed." Regina crooned.

Emma shook her head.

Regina grinned savagely and jerked Snow's head back, sinking her fangs in her neck with relish.

The instant the scent of human blood entered the room, Emma's mind went blank. She bit into her human mother's wrist, eager to join in on the meal.

Together they definitely would have killed her, but Tinkerbell appeared and flung Emma across the room. She grabbed Regina by the throat next and forced her to her knees. "Did I give you permission to cause such trouble?" she spat at her.

Regina hissed at her. Emma jumped up enraged at her interrupted meal, but Tinkerbell froze her with a single stare and command, "Stop."

Emma's body locked up like it was imprisoned in a straight jacket.

* * *

After Tinkerbell removed Mary Margaret from the premises, she went to deal with Regina and Emma.

"She's been seducing you, hasn't she, Emma?" Tink asked her.

"Yes." Emma affirmed, wondering where this was going.

"Well I guess I'll have to teach her a lesson." Tink winked at her.

"Regina, darling, across my lap now."

"What!?" Regina sputtered.

"Now."

Regina's body moved forward on autopilot and draped itself across Tink's lap.

"You've been a very bad girl." Tink scolded her. "Bad girls must be punished."

Tink pulled her skirt and panties down so Regina's mocha colored bottom was visible. She spanked her.

After the fifth strike, Regina released a pent-up moan.

"Good girl!" Tink praised her. "And as a reward..."

"Emma, please touch yourself where Regina can see you." Tink ordered.

Emma was already unduly aroused by the spectacle, but either way she couldn't refuse Tink's orders any more than Regina could.

Removing her jeans and underwear, Emma stood in full view of Regina's face and started touching herself. Regina whimpered and shimmied her ass, begging for Tink to keep spanking her.

"What do we say?" Tink asked.

"Please mommy, I'm such a bad girl. Make me a good girl please."

* * *

**I needed some kinky threesome vampire sex. Didn't you?**

**HEADCANON in the show: Tink is Regina's old girlfriend. She often drops by to remind Regina who owns her ass because of Regina's new girlfriend Emma.**

**Don't forget to review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Tink left Emma and Regina naked and snuggled together in bed. She needed to make some preparations for tonight. Regina, always a light sleeper, woke the second Tink's warmth left the bed.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked sleepily, and hugged a still unconscious Emma closer to her body.

"I'll be back soon." Tink promised. "Don't leave the house."

Regina pouted as she watched her leave, then turned her annoyance towards the still sleeping Emma.

Swift as an eel, she slid between the savior's legs and started licking. Emma moaned and shifted, but didn't wake. Regina smacked her sex and Emma awoke with a yelp. Before she could leap out of bed in surprise, Regina pinned her legs back down and resumed fingering her.

"No, Regina...too sore." Emma mumbled, but her back arched off the bed.

Regina didn't stop. She just added another finger. Emma came with a shriek, but Regina didn't let her rest until she came again. Emma begged her to stop.

"One more time," Regina kissed her lips, "just to show you who's boss."

"Tink is the boss." Emma's breathless whisper escaped her lips.

"No, _I'm _the boss." Regina denied and vented out her frustration by making Emma come one more time.

* * *

Emma and Regina spent the day trapped in the house, waiting for Tink to return. Emma made a few calls to Henry and Mary Margaret to assure them she was still alive. Regina prowled around the house completely restless, moving from one activity to another, and then frequently offering to fuck Emma senseless again.

"Why are you so bent out of shape?" Emma complained.

"I don't bottom for anyone!" Regina growled.

Emma smirked, "Then what happened last night with _'oh please mommy, please let me come!',_ huh?"

"She made me!" Regina defended.

"I didn't see any attempts at resistance."

Regina snarled and pounced on her.

Emma didn't bat an eye. "Enact as many dominatrix fantasies on me as you want, Regina. It still won't change the fact that Tink owned your ass last night."

"And it was really hot..." Emma added as an afterthought.

"So, Miss Swan, you'd find it hot if I was chained to a wall and begging you out of mind for release?" Regina purred.

"Oh god yes..." Emma whispered while closing her eyes to imagine such a scenario.

Regina drew closer to her face. "The only one who's going to be chained down is Tinkerbell and you're going to help me."

* * *

Tink returned around midnight with a snack. She knew her girls would be hungry. Emma and Regina entered the foyer as Tink threw a young brunette waitress to the floor.

"Dinner is served." Tink announced.

"Ruby!" Emma cried and tried to help the poor girl up.

"Emma, you don't seem to understand proper etiquette." Tink criticized, "Never play with your food."

"Why don't you show us the proper technique,_ mommy_?" Regina asked Tink.

"I would love to." Tink wrested Ruby from a protesting Emma and sank her fangs into Ruby's throat.

A split second later, Regina knocked Tink unconscious.

"Geez, Regina." Emma commented, trying to console a terrified Ruby.

"We will still be eating our dinner, Emma. That one isn't going anywhere."

* * *

Tink awoke to find herself tied down to the bed and gagged.

"You won't be giving any more of those pesky commands." Regina gloated in the corner.

Tink glared at her, and struggled fruitlessly against the bondage.

"Emma, dear..." Regina gestured.

A naked Emma slid into place between Tink's thighs and went to work. Regina settled back in her chair like a queen to watch the two blonds before her.

Tink stared at Regina the entire time, even as her body convulsed under Emma's ministrations. Regina's chest heaved and her tongue wet her lips as she stared back at Tink, uncowed by the expression on her face.

After Tink reached orgasm, Regina declared "Who's on top now?"

They left Tink tied up in the room for the rest of the night. Emma and Regina curled up together in a different bedroom.

* * *

When Regina woke up the next morning and found herself chained to a wall and blindfolded, she decided that leaving Tink unguarded hadn't been a wise move. Or at least she thought that until a certain textured body slid against her own.

"Miss Swan?" she questioned.

"The one and only." Emma chuckled against her neck before biting it softly.

"What is this?! Where's Tink?"  
"She's still upstairs tied to the bed." Emma reassured her. "This is all my idea. Who knew you had a sex dungeon in your basement, Madam mayor? You should have shared it before now."

"I'd be happy to share it if we switch places."

Emma's wordless laughter was her only response to that statement. Emma's fingers traveled down across her body as she took Regina's beautiful breast into her mouth and sucked. She sucked, licked, and fucked the queen into a hot whimpering mess.

"So, Madam mayor, if you could only be topped by one of us, which one would you choose?"

* * *

**ugh, such a predicament! FairyQueen and SwanQueen are both so hot! Which would you rather see? Also, Regina on bottom or top? So many delicious choices...XD**


End file.
